


The Kessel Run In Twelve Parsecs. (More or Less!)

by mindcomber



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Join Han Solo and his crew on the ride of his young life! (You can bet your life on it!)All aboard The Millennium Falcon...





	The Kessel Run In Twelve Parsecs. (More or Less!)

A frantic escape  
A swift lift off  
A fast flight  
Chased in haste  
An Empire to fight  
Hot on your tail  
Make 'em wail!  
Closing gaps  
TIE's un-wrapped!

Narrow gaps  
Risk's perhaps?  
Takin' chances  
Thrill's 'n chill's  
Slipin' 'n slidin'  
Twistin' 'n turnin'  
Duckin' 'n divin.  


Preditory danger's  
Advancing  
No creature comfort's  
Menacing!  
Blood pumping  
Light-speed jumping  
Disaster drifting  
Odd's shifting...

Freesyle smooth cruisin'  
Of your own choosin'...  
You ran all obsticles ragged  
You swaggering hot-shot  
Happy landing!..

The End.


End file.
